1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gateway control apparatus for vehicles and a travel information recording method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gateway control apparatus for vehicles and a travel information recording method thereof, which can record, based on travel state information of a vehicle received via communication, malfunction information of electronic control units (ECUs) before and after occurrence of an ECU malfunction, or pre-accident travel state information and post-accident vehicle state information upon occurrence of a vehicle accident, thereby preventing recurrence of the same or similar type of ECU malfunction or vehicle accident through analysis of causes of the ECU malfunction or vehicle accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, gateways enable data communication between ECUs having different communication modes, such as a controller area network (CAN), a local interconnect network (LIN), a media oriented systems transport (MOST), and a FlexRay, and have a simple function of recording communication data.
As such, the gateways can only record the communication data, but cannot provide and analyze vehicle travel state information. Accordingly, when any ECU of a vehicle malfunctions, a rapid treatment or review of the malfunction of the ECU is not performed, thereby making it difficult to prevent or avoid a vehicle accident or to analyze causes of the malfunction.
Furthermore, even when there is a vehicle accident, the gateways cannot analyze or examine the causes of the accident, so that a user cannot take a rapid action against the accident or malfunction.